Rock Star or Normal Girl?
by Kagome023
Summary: A rock star? At the Konoha Private High School? SasuSaku, NaruHina, and other couples inside.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to create this story. Please enjoy and comment at the end! Arigatou

* * *

**Summary: **A rock star? At the Konoha Private High School? 

**Possible Couples: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, TenNeji, InoShika, TemShika, and more in the future. And I said possible! These are not definite!

**Disclaimer:** Sakura: Why am I here?

Me: To read the disclaimer

Sakura: You don't control me or any of these characters!

Me: Exactly... if I did, well... I would have world domination!

Sakura: Riiight. And I'm the main character

Me: You are!

Sakura: Oh, shush! On with the story!

Me: ... Fine! pops a bottle of rum open

_Singing_, _**Inner, **__Thoughts_

* * *

Rock Star or Normal Girl?

* * *

Chapter 1

_"Hey, hey, you, you,  
Je n'aime pas ta copine  
No way, no way,  
Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle  
Hey, hey, you, you  
Je serai(s) ta copine!_

_"(No way, no way)_

_"Hey, hey, you, you,  
Je sais que tu m'aimes bien  
No way, no way,  
Ce n'est pas un secret  
Hey, hey, you, you,  
Je serai(s) ta copine!_"

The singing slowly stopped as the song ended.

A man with a blue blazer and red striped tie appears on the screen. He hits his papers on the desk to signify something, news most likely. "And that was Bubbles Eau in her last concert in her tour across France. Last night, thousands of fans came right to the concert to see her perform one last time. Most believe that this may be her last concert in quite a while.

"In her last interview, she was quoted 'This is my last concert until the holidays. As the summer comes to an end, I've made a decision to go back to school.' This is quite some saddening news to many across the world to see their favorite rock star take a break for a while. Well, our crew seems to have found a small tape of her last interview. -mumbles- someone forgot to do it right. -coughs-" the newsman announced to his "audience".

A light blue haired woman with purple highlights and bright blue eyes appears on the screen. She seems t be somewhat smiling and confident. "I'm going to quit the homeschooling for a while and try to get back into the normal life. I might do concerts at night or the weekends. I will most likely do some tours during the holidays. So I'll see you soon. I don't know where my next tour will be, but hopefully, it'll be in Japan." The blue haired girl waved to the screen and disappeared.

Click. A pink haired girl stared at the screen. Her head was deep inside a pillow behind her, and her feet were propped on the table in front of her. She flicked her finger against her glasses and slowly lifted them up to see better.

"Alfred!" she called out, whining a bit. She threw the TV remote in the air waiting patiently for her so called butler to get his butt in there.

"ALFRED!" the girl screamed. She was impatient and rude to even one of her msot beloved friends who had helped raise since she was a baby.

"Miss Haruno, what would you like?" a tall man with a tuxedo man asked politely, clearing his throat to grab her attention.

"What do you think of all this publicity for Miss Eau?" the pink haired ask, shining her emerald eyes at the butler.

"Well, I don't know how to answer. It is a bit disruptive, but not many know who she truly is. They all know that Bubbles Eau is not her true identity," Alfred replied, adjusting his bow, showing a sweat of nervousness.

"Yeah, but I've been watching the news where some have said they are Bubbles, but only to be turned away because of anonymous note that a simple flaw about them is there," Sakura said, gazing at the ceiling.

"Well, you do love to have your fun, don't you, Miss Haruno?" the butler remarked, his brown eyes moving over to the phone by her feet.

"Well, I can't have someone try to take the attention away from me, can I? or away from the real Bubbles," Sakura managed to say.

"One day someone besides me, your parents, or Hinata will find out about your true identity, your real job as the World Favorite Rock Star, Bubbles Eau," Alfred briefly explained.

"Aa. Have you gotten any calls from my parents or Hinata?" the rock star asked, her fingers tracing along the remote.

"I have gotten a call from Hinata. She would like to come over today and hang out with you. Maybe you two can go roller skating and skateboarding in your private skate park?" Alfred told the Rock Princess, his britsh accent slowly slipping form his tongue. Sakura looked up at Alfred. Sometimes, he's too formal.

"I'll call Hinata and tell her to come over now. Have the helicopter go off to fetch her, and also... get me my skateboard," Sakura ordered, a mischievous grin forming on her face.

She leaped at the phoen and dialed right away.

"Hey, Hinata, the helicopter is on its way! it'l be there in like 10 mintues or so, so be ready!" Sakura squealed.

"Alright, se ya soon! Bye!" Hinat exclaimed, immediately hanigng up. Hinata instinctivly knew it was skating time.

Sakura grabbed her 2 liter bottle of pepsi and downed it in one go. She threw her remote backwards and straight into a remote basket. A giggle escaped her lips. When she opened the door, Alfred was standing there presenting her sakteboard with the pink flame print on it.

"Thanks, Alfred!" she replied, showing a humongous smile to her life long friend. Sakura took the helmet and threw it on her own head. She threw the skateboard and rolled on the wooden floors to the stairs that led downstairs.

"No skating in the halls! Miss Haruno! Miss Haruno!" Alfred shouted with worry. He chased after her wiht what little speed he had. He was no match for a hyperactive 16 year old with a skateboard. He sighed and hoped she didn't fall fown that 4 flight of stairs.

The pink skateboard leapt onto the guard rail. She leaned her board back, so that it would roll down the rail without falling. As she reached the end of the guard rail. She leaped off her skateboard, allowing the board to twirl beneath her feet. Her XL pink T-Shirt floated up into the air along with the bottom of her cargo pants. She started to fall to the ground and landed right on her skateboard.

"Now, that's how you skateboard," Sakura exclaimed, sticking out her tongue with a wide grin on her face. The butler finally reached the stairs to find the his master had made it to the bottom safely.

"Miss Haruno, please skateboard safely, and do not break a bone. Your parents will have my word up to my throat," the butler yelled out and sighed right after. Sakura waved and skated to the outside.

A gust of wind blew at her. The sound of blades moving through the air reached her ears.

"Right on time," Sakura mouthed, a grin forming on her face again. The helicopter was back. A short blue haired girl jumped out her light gray eyes, lifting towards her friends. The girl let out a scream of delight and roller skated right over to her best friend.

"So you still planning to go to my school for your education?" Hinata asked, hugging the pink haired girl.

"Yep! No more Bubbles for a couple of months, except for recording songs!" Sakura shouted excitedly. "Let's go skating!" she replied, throwing her fist up in the air. She planted her feet on the skateboard and skated right into the bowl.

"WOOHOO!" the 2 girls screamed, when they flew up into the air after skating along the walls.

* * *

Review and comment, please! 

Thank you for reading!

I'll update when I get more ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **A rock star? At the Konoha Private High School?

**Possible Couples: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, TenNeji, InoShika, TemShika, and more in the future. And I said possible! These are not definite!

**Disclaimer:** Hinata: Hello, everyone!

Kim: Read the damn disclaimer!

Hinata: But if you don't own me then why did you make me non-shy?

Kim: It's called OOC. Out of character. A few of the characters will be OOC, but I still do not own these characters!

Hinata: Oh.

Kim: On with the story! -drinks soda-

_Singing_, _**Inner, **__Thoughts, _(Author's Note)

* * *

Rock Star or Normal Girl?

* * *

Chapter 2

"You sure?" a tall man with a toupee asked, the short pink haired girl.

"Yeah. Now, wil you stop bugging me?!" the girl squealed, grabbing her brown backpack. She tugged on her red plaid, pleated skirt that reached down to her finger tips.

"But Miss Haruno, I think it won't make that big of a deal if you came by helicopter!" the butler told her, trying to find a way of getting her to school safely.

"It may be a private school, but I don't want people to think I'm such rich girl who looks likes to show it off," Sakura explained. She pulled down the rim of her skirt again.

"But, Miss Haruno. I'm sure your parents would have preferred it if you got to school with safe trasportation," the butler tried to reason with her.

"Damn skirt is too short!" she exclaimed, tugging on the skirt again, surpirising the butler. "Alfred! My parents are all the way in England drinking cocktails and having caviar whenever dad isn't dealing with his big company that sells those electronics that everyone wants. I'm skating, and that's final!" she yelled, tugging on her skirt. She grabbed a pair of inline skates out of her skates closet.

Sakura had roller skates, inline skates, skateboards, and scooters all lined up against the wall with matchign helmets above each one. The skates she decided to use today have pink wheels with hot pink buckles while the rest of the skates was black. Her helmet had yet another pink flame traced on it. She rolled her shirt sleeves up to her elbow.

"You win this one, Miss Haruno," the butler replied, sighing out loud. The girl giggled and hugged her butler. Her skirt was becoming a pain. She let go of her butler and slipped on her skates and helmet.

"I can't wait until we can start wearing our winter uniform," she said outloud to herself.

_**These skirts are so cute! **_Inner sakura spoke up.

_No, they aren't. They're annoying. I'm not interested in giving a peep show to anyone! _Sakura replied to her inner mind, her outerself flying down the long driveway. She turned on her right foot as she came to the end of the driveway.

The gate was already open as she turned onto the public sidewalk, well somewhat public. She built up speed by swinging each leg behind her one at a time. She could easily feel the wind blowing at her. She loved this feeling of freedom.

_**So why exactly did you come to Naruto, Japan? **_Sakura's inner self asked, a bit impatient. (Yes, I made up the town name of Naruto. :D)

_Because Hinata has been my friend since even before we were born because of our mothers, and I wanted to be with someone that is familiar with this place, _Sakura explained to her confused inner self. Her feet glided by the walkway of Suna High School that was a public school.

She traced her fingers along the school fence, closing her eyes and thinking. The fence went missing from her fingers, and she opened her eyes as she realized she just skated onto the crosswalk and the light wasn't green. Seh looked to her right to see a limo speeding down the road.

_**Goodbye, Bubbles!**_ her inner self screamed trying to leave.

_Well, I lived a nice life. Alfred was right about taking the limo or the helicopter, _Sakura thought to herself. She covered her head with her arms. She braced for impact. But for some reason, there was no impact. She slowly opened her eyes to hear a screeching car and having someone holding her in their arms. Her eyes moved along the white shirt of the person holding her.

"Neji-kun?" Sakura breathed out. The limo doors opened to reveal the driver.

"I'm sorry, Miss! My master was in a hurry to get to school. We'll pay for any damages made to you and the one who rescued you!" the cheauffer explained to the two huddled on the end of the crosswalk. Neji got out of the protective stance and brought Sakura to her feet.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Neji asked. Sakura nodded and looked over to the driver.

"Everything's okay!" Sakura told the driver She didn't want to hurt the driver's feelings and gave him a weak smile.

"Are you sure? Those skates seem to be busted now and one of the wheels are missing. I can pay for it. -mumbles- even if it takes 2 months of paychecks -cough-," the driver pointed out. Sakrua looked down to the buckles on her right skate torn off and the wheel on her left skate rolling down the road. Sakura sweatdropped.

"There's no need! I can pay for it!" Sakura explained, pointing out that it wasn't a big deal. $3,000 pair of skates were nothing to her. Another limo door opened. Out popped a tired looking man.

"Can we please get my nephew to school? I have to go to work after this," the rich looking man pointed out.

_**Way to flaunt off his riches,**_ Inner Sakura said, raising an eyebrow.

_Like we're not? by saying that it's not a big deal that my $3,000 pair of skates are nothing to me? _Sakura replied. _These skates are old anyways._

The man pulled out a checkbook, writing something down.

"Will this pay for the trouble?" the man sad, walking up to Sakura. Sakura looked at the check. It was a check for $10,000. His name was written on the left upper corner.

_Uchiha Teyaki. Where have I heard that last name before? _Sakura thought looking at the money.

"Just put your name in the check. I have to get going," Teyaki explained, walkign back to the limo back seat door. Sakura walked up to the limo driver and took his hand. The driver was a bit stunned. Apiece of parchment was slipped into his hand.

"You need this more than I do," Sakura explained, walking back over to Neji. Neji was brushing the dirt off his solid red uniform pants.

"Let's go, Sakura-chan. We're going to be late," Neji called over. Sakura knew Neji since she was 6 years old, mainly because he's Hinata's cousin. Sakura sat on the curb the sidewalk and took off her skates and puts on regular tennis shoes. The limo sped off. She removed her glasses and wiped sweat off her brow. She stared at the skates and helmet in her hand.

"Oh well. I have about 10 more pairs left at home," Sakura said to herself, dropping them in the garbage as she passed by one. Sakura walked on with Neji.

"I could've used that $10,000," Neji whined. He wasn't rich like his cousin and not at all like Sakura. Hinata was upper middle class, while Sakura is higher class. Neji was lower middle class. He was just going to the private school on scholarship. Sakura dragged her feet.

"Oh, hush, Neji-kun," Sakura replied, staring at the ground.

"But, but, but!" Neji whined.

"No buts, and besides, that driver needs it more than you do," Sakura replied, looking up at Neji's gray eyes. Hinata suddenly appreared on Sakura's side.

"Good morning!" Hinata chirped. Sakura looked to her side and waved.

"Morning! How was you day so far?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"Great, mom baked cookies and put it in my lunch. I'll share some with you at lunch time!" Hinata exclaimed, nodding her head, with a grin on her face. "And how was yours?"

"Oh, great. I almost got ran over by a car and wrecked some of my best skates," Sakura explained. "No biggy." Hinata stared at Sakura.

"No biggy?! You could've been killed!" Hinata screamed, hugging her dear friend.

"At least I rescued her," Neji spoke. Hinata let go of Sakura.

"Good thing you did. We wouldn't want to lose such a valuable friend!" Hinata thanked. Hinata rummaged for something in her backpack.

"Aw, found it!" Hinata squealed. She pulled out a band aid. She unwrapped the bandaid and put it on Sakura's cheek.

"What's this for?" Sakura asked.

"You had a little cut on your cheek! See?" Hinata explained, showing a drop of blood on her finger. Sakura's face turned completely red.

"Did you forget about her Hemophobia?" Neji exclaimed, catching Sakura when she fell.

"Ah!" Hinata screamed, rubbing the blood on her red plaid skirt. "Snap out of it, Sakura!" Hinata yelled, slapping Sakura's face several times. Sakura's eyes blinked open.

"I hate blood," Sakura weakly said, standing on her own two feet.

"Come on, we're going to be late for school if we don't hurry!" Neji exclaimed, looking at his watch. The 3 ran towards the school and walked onto the campus. The gate slowly closed.

"I have to go meet with the principal! I'll see you later, Hinata!" Sakura said, running off, waving to Hinata and Neji.

* * *

Review, please! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **A rock star? At the Konoha Private High School?

**Possible Couples: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, TenNeji, InoShika, TemShika, and more in the future. And I said possible! These are not definite!

**Disclaimer:** Neji: I wish Bubbles was here!

Bubbles: -walks onto the scene- -flips light blue hair-

Neji: -squeals- Bubbles! OMG! It's her! -faints-

Bubbles: -giggles- You don't own me, Neji-kun.

Me: I own you!

Bubbles: Yes, you own me, but you don't own the other me, Neji, or any characters from the series Naruto.

Me: whines Spoil, my fun? Why don't you? Also I had a question about what hemophobia means form one of the reviewers, it means fear of blood. That would explain why Sakura fainted at the sight of her own blood. Oh, Bubbles! -shows her blood-

Bubbles: -screams and faints-

Me: Hehe. -drinks soda-

Sorry about any typos or missing words. I haven't updated my computer since it crashed to have word on it.

_Singing_, _**Inner, **__Thoughts, _(Author's Note)

* * *

"Where's the principal?" the short pink haired girl asked, looking up to the tall secretary. Sakura hated being short. She grasped the straps of her fashionable tan leather backpack. 

"Huh? I'm her secretary, Shizune. I can lead you to her." the woman explained, leading the way. Sakura looked around for students.

"Where'd the students go? Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes," Sakura asked Shizune. Sakura tugged on her red skirt again. She should've gotten a skirt that reached down to her knees. Shizune looked back at Sakura and noticed her discomfort.

"You can order another skirt in the office, an it'll be here tomorrow. And to your question, the students are getting their class schedules," Shizune replied. She suddenly stopped in front of a door, causing Sakura to run into her. Her skirt flipped up as she fell backwards.

_Why did they have to have marble floors? _Sakura thought to herself as she was falling. She waited for the impact. Basically, everything was in slow motion. The impact was... soft. Sakura opened her eyes to see a blurry figure. She blinked.

"Where's my glasses?!" Sakura whispered, looking around to see if she could find her glasses with the small frames. Someone put the little black glasses on her face. She looked to see a blond haired teenage boy and Shizune.

"Eh, Sakura, are you alright?" Shizune asked the emerald eyed girl. Sakura nodded and pointed a finger at the blond haired boy who was still holding her.

"Who's he? And can you put me down?!" Sakura squealed, trying to get out of his arms. The boy stood up and placed Sakura gently on her feet.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be the next headmaster of this school when I'm older," the blue eyed boy explained, pointing his thumb at himself triumphantly. Sakura scratched her head and forced a laugh.

"I-I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'm going to- I have no idea..." Sakura said, a bit nervous.

"You're name is Haruno? That's a funny name," the blond haired boy said.

"Huh? No! Sakura's is my first name. Haruno's my surname," Sakura explained. She laughed a bit nervously at her mistake. "See I'm from England. We usually say our first names first and our surname last," she explained, her british accent escaping from her lips. Sakura gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

_How embarrasing,_ Sakura thought to herself.

_**You just keep getting yourself almost killed today and embarrasing yourself, **_Inner Sakura mocked, laughing at her outer self.

_Oh, shut up,_ Sakura growled to her inner self.

She felt a poke on her arm.

"Sakura, you here?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side a bit confused. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Shizune, I need to talk to the principal. It's really important," Sakura said, looking at Shizune as she spoke to her.

"Oh, right. And why are you here, Naruto? Get in trouble again?" Shizune asked, eyeing the boy with a punishing look. Naruto dropped his head down and nodded.

"But it wasn't my fault! It was that baka's fault, and Kurenai-sensei blamed it on me like always and gaves me the slip to go the principal's office!" Naruto exclaimed, flapping his arms in the air like a menace. "I couldn't even get my schedule yet," Naruto whined.

"You can get it with Sakura. Right now, wait outside while I talk to you. Go in already, Miss Haruno," Shizune siad, noticing Sakura was still standing there looking back and forth at the bickering two. Sakura nodded and walked inside the door labeled "Headmaster Tsunade."

"That hurt, Shizune-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed after Sakura shut the door. She flinched at the loud noise outside.

The emeralsd eyes dropped upon the sleeping principal. The pink haired girl sweat dropped.

"Uh, Tsunade-sama?" she asked quietly, looking down at the headmaster whose head was rested on the desk. She walked over to the principals desk and gently rubbed her hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"Now, wait here, Naruto! Tsunade going to give you a worser punishment!" Shizune yelled at Naruto as she walked in the door, leaving the blond haired boy alone.

Shizune noticed Sakura trying to wake the sleeping principal. Shizune groaned and slapped her forehead.

"She's been drinking again... TSUNADE! WAKE UP!" Shizune screamed into the headmaster's ear. Sakura jumped when Shizune yelled. She fell bakc into the leather chair for guests.

"Gah!" the headmaster squealed, throwing her head up. Sakura heard bottles clanking under the woman's desk. "What? what? Where's the fire?" Tsunade asked, looking around, noticing the two woman in her office.

"There is no fire. I swear your drinking is going to get you into trouble one day, Shizune said, scratchign her forehead. She walked around the desk to the blinds, pulling the string to bring in the bright sunlight. "School is about to start. Ah, and this girl here is Haruno Sakura. She said she needed to tell you something," Shizune said, putting her hand on Sakura's shoulders, givign a bright smile to the two. Sakura nodded, standing up.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and I'm afraid during the year, I may have some unexplained absences. I would like to explain them now," Sakura started, getting a bit nervous about telling her secret.

"Go on," Tsunade said, gesturing her hand for Sakura.

"You might not believe me because of all the stories on the news. I am Bubbles Eau, or Eau Bubbles, whatever the Japanese call her. I may have some recording and tours to do over the time I am being educated at this school, so please excuse me whenever something comes up concerning her," Sakura explained, bowing her head to the headmaster politely. Tsunade burst out laughing and almost fell out of her chair.

"I must be more drunk than I thought! I'm meeting another Bubbles!" Tsunade exclaimed, recalling the last time she dreamt she met the real Bubbles Eau. Sakura felt abit saddened Tsunade did not believe her. Sakura looked over to Shizune to see if there was a possibility she believed her.

"I think she was serious, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, closign her eyes, showign her own seriousness. Tsunade gawked at the pink haired girl.

"Y-you really are Bubbles?! I am such a big fan!" Tsunade excalimed, getting on her knees in front of Sakura. "Can I have your autograph?" the headmaster asked, showing her a picture of Bubbles. Sakura nodded and took the picture.

"Can I have a pen?" Sakura asked. Tsunade handed her a permanent marker.

"To Tsunade-sama, my headmaster, from Bubbles. Here you go!" Sakura replied, smiling at the headmaster, giving her the photo. Tsunade gleed in happiness and hugged the photo.

"Uh, i have to go get my schedule now, and thank you for listening and believing me," Sakura remarked, bowing as politely left.

"Tell Naruto he has detention today, and walk with him to the caferteria, please, Sakura?" Shizune asked, noticing school was about to start. Sakura nodded and left through the door.

"I got an autograph!" Tsunade squealed, grinning. Shizune sighed.

"Come on, Tsunade-sama. School is starting," Shizune explained, pulling Tsunade up to her feet and leading the principal over to her desk.

* * *

With Sakura

Sakura loked over to Naruto. He was looking at her weirdly.

"Huh? What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto gawked at the pink haired girl. He eyed her like he was some kind of fan.

_Oh, no, was he listening into the conversation?!_ Sakura thought, while her inner self clutched onto her hair.

_**Oh, no! Oh no! Oh, no! **_Sakura's inner self exclaimed, panicking.

Sakura's hands twitched under the pressure.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you're B-b-b-b-b-bubbles!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura eyes popped out. Her inner self was screaming. Sakura pulled Naruto into an empty classroom and shoved him against a wall.

"You cannot tell anyone!" Sakura growled at the blond haired boy. Her grip on his collar loosened and dropped him on the floor.

"S-sure. I'll keep it a secret. I swear it on my girlfriend's life," Naruto explained, knowing he loved his girlfriend more than anything and would keep that promise.

"And who's your girlfriend?" Sakura asked, looking into his eyes with anger.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto replied. Sakura dropped her mouth. So this was the boyfriend Hinata couldn't stop talking about.

"Better keep your promise because she's my best friend," Sakura explained, smirking. Naruto twitched and gawked.

"You serious?!" Naruto yelled. Sakura looked at him with serious eyes.

"Yes, now, let's go get our schedules, Naruto," she said in a commanding tone. She pulled Naruto up to his feet and had him lead her to the caferteria. She noticed most students weren't in the caferteria. Naruto looked around to see only a short line.

"Looks like everybody has gotten their schedules already. Hm, we should probaly get ours and run off to homeroom," Naruto explained, walking over to the table where they're handing out schedules.

"Name?" the student who was passing out schedule asked, yawning with her head on her hand while her eblow rested on the table.

"So you're on student council this year, Tori? I wonder what tsunade did to get you into it again," Naruto asked the brown haired girl. Her hair wa sup in a pony tail likes it seemed to always be.

"Yeah, Tsunade can be a real bitch sometimes," Tori explained, sighing. "Name?" she asked Naruto again.

"How can you not know my name? Uzumaki Naruto, the one running for Class President?" Naruto asked.

"I guess I've just been in too much of your glory," Tori replied, sarcastically. She rummaged through a card box and pulled out a notecard with Naruto's schedule on it. Naruto loked over his schedule.

"Yes! Haha! I have Kakashi for homeroom! I'm not going to be considered late this year!" Naruto exclaimed, happily. Tori rolled her eyes. Sakura walked up to the table.

"Name?" Tori asked, more bored now that Naruto was there.

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura replied politely, waiting patiently. Tori rummaged through the card box again and handed Sakura her schedule. Sakura looked it over

* * *

**Class; Teacher; Subject; Room**

0; Hatake, K; Homeroom; A4

1; Yuhi, K; English 11 XL; E9

2; Hatake, K; Algebra 2; A4

3; Maito, G; Physical Ed; GYM

Lunch

4; Free Period

5; Umino, I; Drama Advanced;S1

* * *

Sakura couldn't wait for the last 2 since those two were her favorite subjects. 

"Naruto, can I see your schedule?" Sakura asked, politely as always. Naruto nodded and handed her the piece of paper. She noticed they had Homeroom, 3rd period, and Lunch together.

"Hey, no fair! You don't have a history class!" Naruto exclaimed, whining about his 4th period with a teacher named Asuma.

"Guess it's because I'm not going to be living here in Japan for a long time. Obviously, the school would know that because of my family name," Sakura explained. She noticed Naruto pull out his cell phone, which looked like a Haruno product. He was checking something on the screen.

"Gah! We're going to be late!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbign Sakura's hand and running off to homeroom.

* * *

Review and fav please! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **A rock star? At the Konoha Private High School?

**Possible Couples: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, TenNeji, InoShika, TemShika, and more in the future. And I said possible! These are not definite!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto: I love Hinata! And I loves Bubbles! -kisses a CD case-

Sakura: -raises eyebrow- What are you doing?

Naruto: Kissing a Bubbles CD.

Sakura: -flicks Naruto's forehead- As much as I like having fun, you don't own Bubbles.

Me: I own her!

Naruto: You don't anyone from my show!

Me: I own Tori. She isn't from your show.

Naruto: You still don't own anyone from the show or any song used. Don't forget to give credit to the real artists. Like how the first song in french was the french version of Avril Lavinge's song "Girlfriend."

Me: Yeah, yeah. I'll give credit at the end. I'll remember to! -nods-

Sakura: Now on with the story!

Me: Hey, that's my line! On with the story! -munches on chips-

_Singing_, _**Inner, **__Thoughts, _(Author's Note)

* * *

_Rock Star or Normal Girl?_

* * *

Chapter 4

"You're late. Take a seat, Naruto and... what is your name?" the silver haired teacher asked, looking up at the blond haired boy and pink haired girl. The pink haired girl blinked.

"Uh, Haruno Sakura," she replied, pushing her glasses up her nose when they slid down a bit. Some students looked up at the emerald eyed girl at the mention of her surname. Some people even took out their music players and cell phones when they heard the mention of Haruno.

"Put the gadgets away unless you want them taken away," the teacher told the students, not taking his eyes off his book. The students reacted quickly by shoving them out of sight. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Naruto, take the seat next to our male 'model'. And you who know who I mean," Kakashi said with disgust. He wasn't that fond of the guy who had almost the whole school as a fanclub. Some of the girls in the class whined about not being able to sit next to this model. Sakura looked over to where Naruto just sat down.

"Dobe," the model said, looking away from Naruto.

"What did you just call me?!" Naruto yelled, about to lunge at the teen.

"And Sakura, sit next to... that girl the back with light blue hair and purple highlights. Raise your hand, Miss Bubbles-wannabe," Kakashi called. Sakura looked up to see a girl putting up her hand up while sticking her nose in a magazine. Sakura almost smacked her own forehead.

_**Obsessed fan! A total wannabe!**_ Inner Sakura exclaimed with a bit of boredom. Sakura was used to this. Seeing obsessed fans was an every day thing.

_Well, as long as she doesn't do this everyday,_ Sakrua replied to her inner self.

_**Want to bet? Remember that fan when you were in New York, who you would practically see every day with the wig on,**_ Inner Sakura remarked.

_Of course,_ Sakura replied. Sakura stopped at her desk. She looked over at the fan. The fan lifted her head form the magazine to see the Haruno heiress.

"Name's Rin," the girl said, her eyes were a light purple. She stuck out her hand for Sakura to shake. Sakura too it and shook it.

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura replied, shaking Rin's hand.

"I like to dress up like the famous Rock Star, Bubbles, every once in a while. I'm not an obsessed fan if that's what you're thinking. I just like the attention. I'm reading an article about her in the magazine. Want to see?" Rin said, showing Sakura the magazine. Another paparazzi magazine. Sometimes she couldn't handle it.

"Sure," sakura replied, taking the magazine. She looked at the title and noticed it was about her identity. She read through it quickly.

"They're on a hunt for her real identity. I probaly won't get the chance to meet her, but it would be nice to know. There's also another article that questions if it's possible that Uchiha, our 'top' model, Sasuke is dating Bubbles. Of course, I don't think it's true," Rin said, looking at her light blue fingernails as she sighed with boredom. Sakura handed the magazine back.

_You'd be surprised who you're talking to,_ Sakura thought.

"So what's Kakashi like?" Sakura asked, wondering why he's got his head in that book.

"He's always late. He reads his porno magazine during homeroom," Rin explained, flipping through her magazine.

"P-porno?!" Sakura almost screamed, almost causing everyone to look at her. Rin nodded.

"He's madly in love with the science teacher here, Anko, but she's the only one who doesn't know about the porno mags," Rin explained.

"So what's the deal on Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking over to the guy sitting next to Naruto.

"His parents are the creator of the biggest fashion and clothes company in Japan. He's there top model for male clothing. Almost every girl loves him and his model attitude," Rin explained with even more boredom, rolling her eyes.

"Doesn't sound like a great guy to me," Sakura replied, tracing the left over markigns from the past years on her desk.

"He says he has the latest gadgets form Haruno Tech, but I don't believe that because my father's one of the scientists there. My father knows the most of the gadgets there," Rin revealed even more.

"My father is the owner and creator of Haruno Tech," Sakrua said, when her father's company was brought up.

"Ah, no wonder the people in here started getting out their gadgets at the mention of your name," Rin noticed. Sakura nodded.

"Hey, you! Haruno girl! Is it possible to get free gadgets by knowing you?" a purple haired girl asked the heiress. The heiress looked up.

"Bug off, Ami. I don't think you'll be getting one with your attitude," Rin said, glaring at the girl.

"Uchiha Sasuke! I'm going to kill you!" Naruto yelled, lunging at the model.

"Naruto, get away from my boyfriend!" Ami screamed, stomping over to the two.

_Uchiha, now where have I heard that name!_ Sakura thought to herself while watching the three fight.

_**Isn't that the name of the guy who almost ran over you, today?**_ Inner Sakura.

"Hey, i got a bone to pick with you, Uchiha!" Sakura exclaimed, stomping over to the model while he was pummelign Naruto. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"And why is that Haruno-san?" Sasuke asked, flipping his hair, while a couple of guys held back Naruto.

"Because your uncle almost ran over me!" Sakura yelled, growling at the Uchiha. Rin gawked at the two.

"Hey! Back away form my boyfriend!" Ami screamed at Sakura, getting in between the two.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT DETENTION?!" Kakashi yelled at his students. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the furious teacher. "Now behave like the young adults you are!" he said. Sakura growled and went back to her seat.

"Serves you right, Haruno," Sasuke remarked. Naruto got up and kicked Sasuke in the butt crack with his foot. Sasuke's eyes popped right out while his hand clutched his ass.

"Serves you right, Uchiha," Sakura and Naruto said together. Ami whined and went over ot help Sasuke.

"Oh, bug off, Ami. You're not my girlfriend," Sasuke told the purple haired girl who frowned at Sasuke's words. Sasuke went over to his seat, ignoring the fan girl's pleas. Naruto smirked and sat in his seat.

"Watanabe Ami got what she deserved," Rin remarked, her head resting on top of her hands while her elbows were planted on her desk.

"Oh, shut up, you Bubbles wannabe! I know Bubbles more than you do! She's my best friend," Ami yelled at the poor girl.

_I don't even know who you are, Ami! _Sakura thought.

"Prove it! Talk to her right now!" Rin exclaimed, pointing fingers at the accused Ami. Ami gulped and looking at her surrounding classmates.

"I-I can't," Ami replied, with her head dropped down.

"Exactly! Now go sit down!" Rin argued, pointing at Ami's seat on the other side of the room. Ami pouted and went back to her seat.

"Now, everyone. I shall be passing out the school rules, and some other forms right now. I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you," Kakashi explained, starting to walk around the room with a bunch of packets of paper.

_It sucks that Hinata isn't here. I wonder where her home room is,_ Sakura thought to her self, while staring out the window. The classroom door open to reveal the student named Tori. _Hm, Tori? What's she doing here?_ Sakrua thought. Tori walked over to Kakashi with a schedule. Kakashi nodded and took it. His face blushed a bit when he looked over the paper. Sakura wondered why.

"Miss Haruno, it seems you have a class change," Kakashi explained, dropping the schedule on her desk. She picked up the paper. They moved her 2nd period math to 4th, and they placed Biology with Mitarashi, Anko in 2nd.

_They took away my free period!_ Sakura whined to herself. She felt a pencil jab her left arm. She flinched and look over to Rin. Rin pointed at the schedule.

"Oh," she whispered, passing it over to her. Rin took a brief look at it.

"Only homeroom together," Rin whispered when Kakashi turned his back. Rin passed the schedule back. Sakura nodded. The bell suddenly rang to dismiss them. Sakura stuffed the packet in her designer backpack and walked over to the door. As Rin and Sakura left the room, both parted and waved goodbye. Neji waved as she passed by him. Sakura nodded at him. Neji was a senior, so there wasn't likely chance for him to have a class with her. Sakura stopped in front of E9. She looked in to see a familiar face. It was...

Sasuke.

Sakura muttered unheard words that were not lady like.

"So, Haruno-chan, you have my class?" Sasuke asked. "Or are you just following like some fan girl?" Sakura gritted her teeth and scoffed.

"You wish!" Sakura said, smirking at her remark. She looked over to a seat by the window. She sat down there.

The bell rang as a whole bunch of students entered. A black haired lady cleared her throat as she stood in front of the board.

"Welcome back to school this year. Let me just tell you that this class is not all fun and games. It is a difficult class. And with my curriculum, you will be able to get into some of the best colleges. Now we're here to learn English, and since this is the more advanced English class. You will speak only English, and nothing but. Any questions?" the red eyed lady explained, catching the attention of all the students. (They are speakign Japanese mostly right now, but whenever they speak english I will underline the words that are in English with quotation marks around them. If it is not English, I will tell you and explain what it was.)

"Um, Kurenai-sensei, are we going to be able to read novels and other things?" Tori asked with her hand up.

_Cool, Tori's here!_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Yes, everything we read, speak, and do will be English in this class. So when you read an english novel, you will read from left to right. Like so," Kurenai explained, showing a book that was in complete English.

"Will we be making any class trips to English speaking countries?" a blond haired girl with a pony tail asked.

"Yes, Ino! We should be making a trip sometime this year to London, England. I will pick 10 students form this class to go," Kurenai explained. Sakura didn't really care for a trip like that. She could go any time she would like in a private plane.

"Will we ever have to pair up?" Sasuke asked, looking over to Sakura quickly before anyone could catch him. Ino looked behind her over to Sasuke.

"You can always pair up with me, Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed, making googly eyes at the model.

"Speak in English, Ino! Yes, we will be having partners. I will be making a seating chart and give you a seatmate, in who you shall be a partner with for the whole year," Kurenai explained. Sakura was so hoping that she wasn't going to be paired up with Sasuke. She almost gagged at the idea. "Now, I shall pass out the rules for this class and so on," Kurenai briefly said as she started walkign around the room.

"Wouldn't that just be cool if we were partners, Sasuke-kun?" Ino remarked, clasping her hands in front of her heart with dreamy eyes.

"Not really," Sasuke said, with head on his hand. He rolled his eyes at Ino. He was used to this fan girl. She was the vice president of his fan club and the vice-president of the Bubbles fan club. Ami was the president of the Sasuke fan club, while Rin was president of the Bubbles fanclub.

Tori seemed to be nodding off. Sakura needed someone to talk to, and it wouldn't be Sasuke or his fan. sakrua briefly poked Tori's shoulder.

"W-what?" Tori said, drowsily as Sakura poked her awake. Sakura waved with a smile. Tori lazingly waved with a drowsy smile.

"I'm Sakura. We met at the schedule desk," Sakura said, offering hand for shaking. Tori nodded.

"I'm Tori and sleepy," the chocolate eyed girl said.

* * *

_It seems like I've met Sakura before, but when and where?_ Sasuke thought to himself, looking over to the smiling girl.

* * *

"I was homeschooled before I transferred here because I was always moving everywhere," Sakura explained to the sleepy girl. Tori nodded.

"I've never been home schooled. I've always lived here in Naruto, Japan. I was always going to regular schools, but I got a scholarship for this school last year. I thought it would be fun to be in student council last year and joined. I never got much sleep because of all the work it includes," Tori explained, yawning.

The bell rang once again.

"Bye, Tori!" Sakura excalimed, while walking the opposite direction of Tori. Tori nodded. Sakura sighed and walked upstairs. Next was biology.

Sakura entered the room to find a boy huddling over something.

"I can't believe you brought that thing to school! Kiba!" a boy with chubby features yelled, munching on some chips.

"I know, but I just couldn't leave him home. My sister is off at college now because she finally decided what she wants to do with her life, and mom's at the K9 Academy, training more dogs," Kiba replied to the man's worry.

A boy looked over to the two while he was leaning towards the outside of a window. His face looked pale and a bit serene as if he was at peace with nature. A butterfly landed on his index finger. The boy smiled a bit and stuck his finger out the window and allowed the butterfly to fly off.

Sakura adored the scene at the window.  
The boy walked over to the two bickering guys.

"Now, Chouji, he'll just have to hide it for the rest of the day, and leave it at home tomorrow. Let us not worry about that. The quesiton is where is our biology teacher," the boy asked Chouji and Kiba. The two shrugged. They noticed Sakura standing by the door. Kiba hopped off the desk, leaving what was probaly his bakcpack behind.

"Well, hello. And what is your name?" Kiba asked, seductively. Sakura was not swooned by his ways. She frowned and flicked her glasses up a bit as they started to slide off.

"Haruno Sakura," she replied, offering no hand shake like she had before with Tori.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba," he purred wtih a smirk, his hand resting on the wall by Sakura's head. Sakura glared at him and ducked under his arm. She walked over to the teacher's desk. Kiba's eyes were closed when Sakura had ducked. He opened his eyes to realize she wasn't there anymore. Kiba looked around for the pink haired beauty.

"I'm Akimichi Chouji. Excuse my friend for his rudeness. He's too much of a flirt. And this is Aburame Shino. He's a shy sort fo guy, a lover of bugs," Chouji explained. Sakura nodded towards the two. Sakura heard some slight barking. Sakura looked towards the bag on the desk. A dog stuck his head out of the backpack and barked. Sakura gawked at the dog. Her finger twitched as it pointed at the small creature.

"D-dog in the school?" Sakura gasped. Shino instantly covered her mouth as the teacher was walking in. Kiba stuffed the dog's head into the bag. Sakura bit the boy's finger. She showed her disgust when Shino released her mouth.

"Take your seats. I have to go over rules and whatever, likes always on a first day," the teacher said boringly. It seemed like the teacher is tired.

Everyone quickly found a seat they thought suitable for them.

"Anko-sensei! What exactly are we going to learn in this class?" Kiba asked, his backpack under his desk.

"Biology means life studies. We'll be learning about life and such," Anko said, putting a packet down on Sakura's desk and moving onto to the next desk.

"Oh! So will we ever learn about dogs?" Kiba asked, a bit excited about the topic.

"Uh, sure. Sometime during this course, maybe in 2nd semester," Anko replied, putting another packet on someone's desk. Sakura looked over the packet. She noticed something on the last page. She immediately raised her hand.

"I won't be able to get my parent's signature. They live in England!" Sakura told the teacher, noticing that the packet needed a parent signature.

"Why would they be in England while you're all the way in a different continent?" Anko-sensei asked the baffled Sakura.

"My father's the owner of Haruno Tech and has to stay close to main headquarters, while I'm allowed to live where I want with my guardian, Alfred," Sakura explained to the yawning teacher.

"Yes, yes. Just get your guardian's signature," Anko-sensei explained to the young pink haired girl. She placed down another packet.

"Now, read the packet silently to yourself, while I go to sleep," Anko ordered, returning to her own desk. She dropped her head on her desk and fell fast asleep. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, want to go out with me today?" Kiba asked with dreamy eyes. Sakura scowled.

"No," she briefly said, her back turned to the dog boy.

"Playing hard to get, eh?" Kiba whispered into her ear. She shivered at his warm breath. Sakura ignored the dog boy.

"Leave her alone, Kiba. You have to stop going after every girl you see with a short skirt," Shino explained, smacking Kiba in the back of the head. Chouji stared at the bug boy and dog boy while they argued over the fact Kiba flirts with anybody.

Sakura forced herself to hit her head on her desk. _This is going to be a long semester,_ she thought to herself.

_**You have to admit. The bug boy is real cute and nice!**_ Inner Sakura told her outer self. Sakura nodded in agreement. She looked up at the bloody clock.

3.. 2.. 1.

_Ring_

Off to Gym for Sakura-chan. She looked behind her, and Kiba seemed to be going the same way.

"Why are you following me?" Sakura asked as she turned towards him.

"I'm not! PE is my next class!" Kiba exclaimed, throwing his hands the air, trying to not seem so guilty.

"Oh," Sakura quietly muttered, feeling a bit a guilty for being so rude. The two walked down the stairs towards the Gym.

Sakura stopped in her tracks when she noticed a brown haired girl with two buns shaking the crap out of a boy with bowl cut hair.

"LEE! Quit being so much like Gai!" the girl yelled at the boy. Kiba slapped his own forehead.

"TenTen-chan and Lee are at it again. I swear they live with each other too much. Both were adopted by the gym teacher when they were 5," Kiba explained to Sakura. TenTen stopped shaking the crap out of Lee and looked over to the two juniors.

"Hello, Kiba! And who's that?" TenTen asked, waving at the two.

"This is Haruno Sakura. Sakura, this is Maito TenTen!" Kiba introduced. He tried to stifle his laughter at TenTen's surname.

"Kiba! You know I have no last name!" she yelled at the dog boy.

"Yes, you do, sis! You got it when Gai-sensei adopted us!" Lee explained to his brown haired sister. TenTen glared at Lee and punched the top of his head. Lee squealed and anime cried.

"TenTen is so mean!" Lee cried out, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Nice to meet you, TenTen-sempai," Sakura greeted, bowing to the senior.

"Ne, just call me TenTen. Leave out the sempai," TenTen explained, scratching her head nervously. Sakura pointed a finger at Lee.

"And he is?" Sakura politely asked. Rock immediately ran up to her and grabbed her hand with googly eyes.

"I am charmed by your beauty!" Lee exclaimed with lust in his voice. Sakura just stared at him and sweatdropped. This was the second guy to hit on her.

"Lee! You can't just do that!" TenTen scolded her idiotic brother, pulling him away by the ear. "His name is Rock Lee, my idiot of a brother," TenTen explained. Sakura nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Lee," Sakura muttered, gritting her teeth.

"SAKURA!" a boy yelled. Sakura looked behind her to see the blond boy who knows her secret waving at her.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" Sakura replied, waving at him with her normal smile. She looked at her watch. "Aw, crap! We're going to be late to PE!" Sakrua exclaimed, running to the gym. The other 4 followed quickly. Sakura threw the door open, causing several students to turn their heads to them. The teacher looked over to the 5 students standing in the doorway.

"Take your seats. You're not late today because it is the first day of school, but make sure not to be late again," the teacher remarked. The 5 instantly sat down at the top of the bleachers. "As I was saying, I am Maito Gai! I am your PE instructor for the year, and I will not tolerate absences or tardies. You will have to take a long youthful run 5 times aroudn the school," Gai-sensei noted. Lee immediately stood up.

"Gai-sensei!" the boy squealed. "I shall take the run of the youth!" he exclaimed. TenTen slapped her forehead and tried to pull Lee down to his seat. Lee wouldn't move.

"Lee!" Gai cried out. A sunset suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried, running down the stairs.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

TenTen growled. "SHUT UP!" she screamed, throwing her book bag at Lee's head. It made direct contact and caused Lee to go colliding with the teacher. Both rolled down the stairs. Both had swirly eyes when they reached the bottom.

_TenTen is so violent!_ Sakura thought, scooting away from her. She ran right into Kiba!

"Eek!" she squealed and fell forward. Her head was on the lower seat while her bottom was sticking up in the air.

_OMG! S-Sakura's underwear! _Kiba screamed in his head. His face turned scarlet red. TenTen turned her head to look at the fallen Sakura. Her face turned scarlet red when she saw her underwear sticking up in the air.

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" TenTen exclaimed, running on the seat part of the bleachers to her fallen friend. Sakura's scream caused several of the students to look at her. She turned her head while in that position and saw their faces. Naruto was indeed looking up at Sakura, and his face was red as hell.

"Wha?" Sakura asked, confused. There was suddenly a flash like a camera. TenTen immediately pulled up Sakura to where her skirt fell back over what had once shown.

"Your underwear was showing. Everyone saw it," TenTen whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura's face turned pinker than her own hair. Sakura stuttered. She whacked Kiba on the back of his head for not helping her up or catching her.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Kiba yelled at the pink faced girl.

"For not catching me!" she screamed out loud. She looked around for where the camera flash had come from. It was the blond haired girl from her English class.

"I-Ino! Did you just take a picture of me like that?!" she screamed at the girl who had flirted with Uchiha Sasuke in their 1st period.

"Yep! And I'm going to put it in the school newspaper!" Ino replied in the english language. A dark aura formed over the emerald eyed girl. Naruto saw Sakura's eyes. They seemed to be red now. Most of the students had no idea what Ino had said because they weren't fluent in English.

"You stupid bitch! I'm going to break that camera of yours!" Sakura exclaimed, lunging at the Sasuke fan.

"Cat fight!" a student yelled out. Sakura punched Ino right in the eye and snatched the camera. It seemed to be not very expensive. Sakura threw the camer right at the concrete gym wall. It shattered and broke. Ino screamed.

"That cost $250!" Ino exclaimed, kicking Sakura in the shin rather hard. Sakura yelped and hopped one leg, grabbing her hit knee.

"You two! Seperate now before I send you to the principal's office!" Gai yelled at the babbling girls. Sakura and Ino turned their heads from each other and returned to their seats. TenTen sat down next to the steamy Sakura. Lee got up to his feet after the fall.

"Hey, Lee! While you're down there, get me my backpack back!" TenTen yelled at her brother. Lee nodded unwillingly. He walked back up the bleachers while grabbing her bookbag. He sat on the lower seat in fornt of his sister. He relcutantly gave her back the bookbag.

The bell rang. Lunch time.

"Hey, forehead girl!"

* * *

Review and fave please! Bwuhahahaha! Who is the girl calling Miss Haruno over to her? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **A rock star? At the Konoha Private High School?

**Possible Couples: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, TenNeji, InoShika, TemShika, and more in the future. And I said possible! These are not definite!

**Disclaimer:** Ino: What is this place? -looks around-

Sakura: Ino! What are you doing in my spotlight?!

Ino: I'm hear to read the disclaimer.

Sakura: But that's my job!

Ino: Well, you owe me! Breaking my camera! -points accusing finger- Now for the disclaimer. Kagome023 does not own any song used in this story unless posted.

Sakura: -bumps Ino out of the limelight- And she doesn't own any characters from the series Naruto. But she is willing to buy it if it's up for sale! -puts on Bubbles wig and contacts-

Ino: -becomes concious- OMG! Bubbles! -squeals and jumps up and down-

Bubbles: And Kagome023 owns the following characters: Tori, Rin, and Bubbles. There will most likely be more in the future.

Ino: -tackles and squeezes to death- BUBBLES!!

Me: -walks in and sees Ino on top of Bubbles- -eyes- -takes picture- -uses for blackmail-

Shino: -eyes the two on the ground- -tries to resist the girl on girl moment-

Me: -sees Shino- Weren't you supposed to be doing something?

Shino: Oh, yeah. Mikannatsume asked "Bubbles. Why bubbles? I don't want to be mean but Bubbles sounds so childish and weird, you know?"

Me: -scratches chin- I will not change her name. There is a story behind the name, and the story will appear in some later chapter.

Bubbles: HELP ME!!

Ino: No, don't leave me! I love you, Bubbles!

_Singing_, _**Inner, **__Thoughts, _(Author's Note), English

* * *

Rock Star or Normal Girl

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hey, forehead girl!"

Sakura immediately turned on her heel. She turned around at the moment she heard a comment about her forehead. Her face turned a bit red from anger.

"What did you just call me?!" Sakura shrieked. Sakura looked to see who it was.

"Ne, Sakura. I didn't know it would hurt your feelings!" TenTen cried in fear, rubbing the back of her head nervously. She forced a nervous laugh at the situation.

Sakura calmed down as quickly as she got angered. Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Sorry, TenTen. People used to make fun of me a lot," Sakura explained, looking down at the ground with a small frown.

"Hai," the athletic girl replied, nodding in agreement. "Well, anyways, I wanted to know if you would like to hang out with me and my friends," TenTen asked politely. Sakura shook her head at this offer.

"I'm afraid I'll be hanging out with a life long friend and her boyfriend for the mean time. I would be hanging out with Rin and Tori also, but they kind of have 2nd lunch," Sakura explained to the confused brown haired girl.

"Well, that's okay. Lee and I were going to hang out with our senior friends. See ya around," TenTen replied to Sakura's answer. TenTen briefly nodded and walked off with her crazy brother.

"But, TenTen! I wanted to ask Sakura out!" Lee cried while walking away. TenTen grabbed his ear and dragged him in the opposite direction of where Sakura and Naruto were going. There was a loud smack when the two siblings went around the corner.

"See ya after school or something, Sakura!" Kiba exclaimed while walking off to class.

"Have fun at 2nd lunch, Kiba!" Sakura replied while waving goodbye. "So, Naruto, where do you and Hinata like to hang out at lunch time?" Sakura questioned the fox boy as he stared at Sakura. Naruto rubbed his chin and thought to himself.

_A monkey plus a monkey equals more monkeys! Hey, if I had a parrot, I would name him Bob!_ Naruto thought to himself. He was laughing a bit to himself. He got lost in space. Sakura waved a hand in front of his "thinking" face.

"Naruto? Are you sitll with me?" Sakura asked, confused by Naruto's thinking stage. "NARUTO!!" the pink haired girl screamed, smacking Naruto in the back of the head. He immeadiately woke from his thinking state.

"Oh, hi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, waving at her.

"Naruto! You're such an idiot!" she yelled, flapping her arms in the air while instantly smacking him in the back of the head again. He screamed in agony!

"Ow! That hurt, Sakura! Oh, right, the hang out place!" Naruto exclaimed, remembering what the 2 had just been babbling about. "Follow me!" he ordered, marching down the hallway to the door that leads outside. Sakura followed while walking at normal speed. She covered her face when walkign by other students who stared at the marching Naruto and his follower.

"I do not know him," Sakura muttered to herself, shaking her head from embarrassment. Naruto opened the door and light shined down on the emerald eyed girl. What she saw seemed to be a yard behind the school. A Sakura tree stood in the middle of grassy area that had a sidewalk running around it.

"It's so kawaii!" Sakura squealed. Her eyes quickly followed towards where the blond was heading. There next to the Sakura tree was her lifelong best friend. Sakura quickly grinned. Her feet moved for her in a fast pace.

"HINATA!" Sakura squealed, running over the fox boy. She immediately glomped her best friend onto the ground.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Sakura!" Hinata replied, laughing when Sakura got off her. Hinata followed the path Sakura had run from. There with his face in the ground was the boy she had always followed but was now standing by.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata wailed, running over to her fallen lover. She slid on her knees by Naruto's side. Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm and gently pulled him up from the mud pies he was just eating. Hinata pulled a light yellow hankerchief from her skirt pocket. She rubbed the dirt spot off of Naruto's cheek. Hinata lightly kissed the obnoxious boy on the nose. "You okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in her loving voice that she always used around Naruto. Naruto nodded.

Sakura watched from the scene from 10 feet away. "Aw, such sweet love. i wish I had love like those two," Sakura muttered out loud, her eyes brightening when she saw how kind the two lovers were to each other. Hinata and Naruto walked back and sat under the Sakura tree.

"This tree always reminded me of you whenever you were away, Sakura," Hinata explained, looking at the cherry tree. Sakura grinned and nodded.

"Well, I was gone a lot due to all those tours and moving everywhere. I know I'm here to stay for quite a while!" Sakura replied to Hinata's adorable explanation. Hinata froze up and twitched. Sakura dug in her expensive leather backpack. She pulled out a bento box. "Now, let's see what Alfred made me for lunch," Sakura muttered, opening the bento box. "All right! Shrimp Scampi and pasta!" Sakura quealed in joy, immediately pulling out a pair of chopsticks.

"That's an extravagant lunch!" Naruto exclaiemd, eyeing Sakura's bento box. Hinata continued to twitch. She scooted over to Sakura's side.

"Sakura! How can you talk about the tours in front of Naruto? You don't want your secret to spread!" Hinata questionly whispered in her best friend's ear. Sakura choked on a shrimp that she had just swallowed. She immediately coughed it bakc up into her mouth. She once again swallowed it.

"Because he alreayd knows! The little brat had been eavesdropping when I was telling Tsunade-sama," Sakura replied out loud. Hinata whacked Naruto over the head.

"I told you to stop listening in on other people's coversations!" Hinata screamed furiously at her boyfriend. Naruto rubbed his head in pain.

"Wah, Hinata-chan! You're supposed to be my girlfriend! This is abuse!" Naruto whined. Hinata stuck her nose up in the ari while looking away from him. He pleaded for forgiveness. Hinata gave in to Naruto's puppy dog face.

"Aw, how can I not forgive after you're making that face?!" Hinata replied, pecking Naruto on the lips. Sakura almost gagged at the lovie-doviness.

"I'm trying to eat here!" Sakura told the two people who were making googly eyes at each other. Naruto and Hinata shooked their head out of their staring. naruto dug through his backpack and pulled out a thermos. "So where's Neji?" Sakura asked, the lavender eyed person while slurping up some pasta.

"He has 2nd lunch. We found out after comparing our schedules at the caferteria when we picked it up," Hinata explained, while eating some sushi from her own bento box. Naruto poured his thermos into a paper bowl that he brought. Sakura saw what he poured is ramen.

"Your boyfriend's obsessed with ramen, isn't he?" Sakura asked her dark blue haired friend. Hinata nodded while picking a rice ball from her bento box. "Speaking of schedules, can I see yours?" Sakura asked, her young friend. Hinata nodded once again and pulled out the parchment from her skirt pocket. Sakura snatched it and looked over it.

"Let's see. We have... 1st lunch, 4th period, and 6th period together!" Sakura screamed, happy that she had some classes with her best friend that she wouldn't want to be seperated from for so long. Hinata grinned at this. "Also, want to take the limo home? Neji can come!" Sakura asked, not wanting to be almost ran over again.

"No, I want to ride with Naruto in his car, even if it is crappy," Hinata replied. Naruto nodded happily. He took a moment to realize what Hinata just said.

"Hey! My car is not crappy. It's just old and scratched up and... You get the point!" Naruto explained, a bit saddened that Hinata called his baby crappy. Hinata kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"It may be crappy, but the boy in it is not, and I love that boy," Hinata whispered into the blond's ear. Naruto's eyes lightened. Sakura's eye twitched at the two flirting. She almost gagged once again.

"Would you flirt when I'm not around?!" Sakura yelled, turning her head away from the couple. Hinata giggled at her friend's immatureness.

"Hey, forehead girl!" a very loud and annoying voice called at the pink haired who once had a faint blush on her face. Hinata swore Sakura's eyes had just flashed red. Sakura whipped her head over to the voice. Sakura's fists shook in anger. "You owe me for my broken camera!" the blond girl shrieked, starting to pull on Sakura's hair. Hinata and Naruto stared at the scene. Sakura winced in pain but did not give in.

"Ino," Sakura growled in a serious tone, "Let go, now." Her voice couldn't be any harsher. Sakura lifted her leg and kicked the blue eyed girl in the face. Ino unwillingly let Sakura's cherry blossom hair go. Ino clutched onto the shoeprint that was now on her right cheek.

"You little whore!" Ino exclaimed, punching Sakura in the nose. Sakura fell back on her butt. Sakura rubbed her now bruised nose. "I want you to pay for that camera and apologize!" the very pissed of Ino screamed, slapping Sakura several times. Hinata lunged at the blond haired girl who was torturing her friend. Ino dodged Hinata. Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out $250. She threw the paper money at the idiotic blond who had been abusing her.

"HERE! Now will you leave us the fuck alone?!" Sakura yelled at the blue eyed girl who watched the money fly in front of her. Ino instantly snatched the money from the air. Ino stared at the bruised Sakura.

"Look, I..." Ino tried to speak, but Sakura pointed Ino away.

"Leave us the hell alone!" Sakura screamed, pushing Ino away from Sakura and her friends. Ino went flying back and rolled down to the bottom and onto the sidewalk. Sakura fell to her knees and dropped her hea down low. Hinata raised Sakura's chin and noticed the hurt in her eyes.

"Sakura, it's okay. We're all fine and healthy," Hinata tried to comfort the girl. Hinata brought Sakura into her arms and hugged the girl with every ounce of love that she could give to the hurt girl.

"All I wanted was to be able to be with you for longer and make more friends who I won't have to leave behind the next day. I joined this school to make friends, and I'm not even doing that. I'm getting into fights. I couldn't even have a nice lunch with you two," Sakura said, crying into her lavender eyed friend's blouse. Hinata rubbed Sakura's back soothingly. Naruto watched his girlfriend and her best friend. Sakura continued to cry.

"I won't give up. I'll stay in school and try to get better and makes friends," Sakura replied to Hinata's comfort, sniffling, trying to stop the crying. She nodded at her own promise. She rubbed the tears from her eyes and pulled away from Hinata's hug. Sakura looked over to where Ino was once laying. She was gone.

* * *

Review and fav please! Just press the button that says go! 


End file.
